Knocked Up
by theshrimp23
Summary: Captain Rex just wanted a relaxing mission trip with Commander Cody but with him being sick for the last few weeks he is not going to let that go untreated. contains m/m and mpreg


**Hi guys this is just going to be a quick little one shot that might evolve into a bigger story or stories… leave a review or message if I should continue. This will contain gay themes and mpreg ( male pregnancy ) if you don't like you should just go ahead and click out of this …..**

Captain Rex P.O.V.

'What a day, what a day' I thought as I walked back to my 'cabin', which was nothing more than a droid cupboard with a bed shoved into the wall. Today was really grueling with having to deal with not only all the day to day operations of commanding the other hundreds of troopers through drills but having to deal with their annoying antics they unleashed on the ship. If that all was not enough I had to sit with the general to plan our next mission, with providing relief for another planet the separatist had decided to damage and then leave.

The only part about this day that did not suck was the fact that this mission involved General Kenobi and his men from the 212th. The resolute was almost within distance of meeting up the the negotiator and I wanted to get to a fresher to take a shower before my boyfriend, Commander Cody, arrived. I had talked with him over our private coms earlier in the day and we both wanted to spend some quality time together when he arrived. The last time we had been together and actually had some intimate time together was a couple of weeks ago. Although this week I just really wanted to try and enjoy my time with Cody since this was going to be a less dangerous mission than what we are normally on. Not only that but for the last few weeks I have just not been feeling great specially in the mornings. I had told Cody about these problems and he always told me how I needed to go to the medical bay and see Kix but I did not want to bother him when this would most likely pass over.

Arriving at my door I had to pause before I opened as I was overcome with a bout of neasu and dizziness, maybe going to see Kix wouldn't be as bad as it seemed now. "Hey" came a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to see the one person who could turn this horrible feeling around. "Whats wrong" he asked once he saw the look on my face. "Nothing, just a little dizzy" I replied "Have you still not seen Kix" he asked. I just looked down towards my boots looking for something to occupy my self from having to answer the question. "Rex, look at me" he said guiding my head to his face. "Im just worried about you and I don't want this to evolve to something worse" , " why don't we go in, since I am now going to be bunking with you tonight" he concluded guiding me into the cabin. Once inside he guided me onto my bed and guided me into a relax position where I was lying down with pillows proping me up. "How about I go grab us something to eat and then we can take a shower" he asked, "that sounds great" I replied with a smile. He quickly pecked me on the lips and left in search of some grub. I decided to strip out of my armor into only my blacks so that I could be more comfortable by the time he came back.

He came back thirty minutes later with two trays and a thermos, " I talked to Kix in the mess and he said for you to eat this and take this pill and to come visit him in the morning before we start delivering to the surface he said pulling a small medical bottle out of his pocket." I was annoyed that he went to Kix without telling me and discussed my problems with out me being there. "Why would you do that" I questioned him getting a little annoyed with him. "Cause I do not like seeing the people I care about suffer" he said defending himself. "You are not well and you need to be in order to deliver the supplies tommorow" he added. He placed the food down on my lap along with the pill and a cup of water. "Kix said this should be easy on your stomach and should not you to throw it up he added" I grumpily accepted the food and moved over on the small bed so Cody could do the same and eat alongside me. Of course he told Kix what was going on, he was one of the very few brothers that knew of our relationship. I may still be mad at him but a part of me was glad that he cared enough to go and seek medical help.

After we had ate and he cleared all the dishes we went and took a shower together in the adjoining fresher. "Please know that I did it because I care" he said once he got in with me. "I know" I said quietly. "I love you" he ended the conversation with a kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes and hugged him around his middle just enjoying this time with him. We had talked about what we would do after the war ended. We both wanted to find somewhere not couracant or Kamino and settle down with a house, land, and to hopefully get married. I had even thought about bringing up the idea of us maybe adopting a baby or two. Cody and I would make excellent fathers, but I hadn't ever brought that up to Cody yet. Right now the war was still going on and that is what held the most of our attention, not much time to dwindle on a far away future.

How nice it felt to craw into bed knowing that Cody was right beside me. This is what I wanted to do every night. He wrapped his arms around me spooning me from behind, "good night" he whispered giving my head one last kiss of the night. "good night" I replied turning around to give him a kiss on the lips. I paused just admiring his face, taking in every detail that was there before allowing my eyes to betray me and finally falling asleep.

Cody's P.O.V

Watching Rex fall asleep was calming for me, to know that he was going to a place were he didn't have to worry about the war or what his troopers next prank was in his dreams. He loved these intimate almost domesticate moments that they had together, they gave him an idea of the life they could have if there wasn't a war going on around them. There were some day were he just wanted to leave it all, take Rex and a ship and just leave. Find some place far away from it all and live out his life with the man he loves. He wanted to get a small plot of land to farm with him and then finally marry him. He had to put those thoughts aside though as they were in the middle of a war and he had a duty to the republic and to his general as does Rex, but it never hurt to dream. Which is something he was about to do, but not before setting his alarm to wake up Rex in time for his appointment with Kix in the morning. He might have to drag him there but, Rex was going to that appointment wether he liked it or not. With that final thought he turned off all the lights in the cabin and placed his arms around Rex's middle with his hand resting right over his stomach.

I woke up the next morning to the alarm baring from the shelf above the bunk, I turned it off groggily and after stretching and allowing myself to be fully awake. After I reached and gently woke up a snoring Rex, who relunctally decided to wake to the land of the living, " Good morning, sweetheart" I said with a kiss to his nose. He groaned and began to blink his eyes open still not wanting to wake up. "What time is it" he asked quietly looking a little too green. "Time for you to go see Kix, so come on lets get up and get moving" I answered. He groaned but sat up next to me "ok.." He said but cut off quickly with a hand coming over his mouth. He threw the blanket off the bed and sprinted to the toilet in the fresher. I could hear the retching and knew this would be a good time to be smug and let him know that this is why I was forcing him to go see Kix, but I just wanted to comfort him. I followed him in there, saw him crouching over the toilet emptying his stomach contents out. I went behind and gently rubbed his back and whisper some assurances to him. When he finally looked like he was done he flushed the contents away and I sat down with a wet cloth and pulled him into my lap. He started silently crying and I used the cloth to wipe away his tears and finally the vomit that was left around his mouth. He just curled into me like a small child and sobbed into my neck, we sat like this for a good ten minutes. He finally calmed down and I guided him back to to the bunk and sat him down so that I could keep an eye on him while I got all my armor back on. After all of mine was on I helped get Rex's armor on.

We arrived in the medical bay, it was still quiet and with troopers who were here for injuries from past battles still sleeping. Seeing how everyone was still asleep I slipped a hand into Rex's to give it an assuring squeeze. Kix came from around the corner " Good morning, Captain, Commander" he greeted with a slight nod to the both of us. "Lets just get this over with" said a surprisingly grouchy Rex. Kix did not even looked fazed by his outburst " just over here" he said guiding us over to a private exam room right off to his office. " just go ahead and take off all your armor and the top of your blacks" he told Rex. He went to start taking it all off and I went over to help him, Rex gave me a glare thou "I am not a child Cody, I can take off my own armor" he snapped at me. I immediately backed off, a little shocked at his outburst. Once he successfully got all the armor off Kix came over and started to do regular stuff for a check up, listening to his heart and taking his blood pressure. "now" he said after he was done "Cody said you have been getting sick, throwing up, getting headaches, dizzy and you have been more tired recently right" he asked. "yeah" he answered, " So it takes Cody to get you to medical instead of your good conscious" he threw in. Before he could answer with his own comeback Kix came over with a needle " let me get a blood sample so that I can have a better understanding on what is going on" he said not waiting for Rex to comply, he stuck it in go what he needed and placed it in a machine to give him the results.

Waiting on the results was agonizing for us all especially Rex, he wouldn't admit it, but I could see in his eyes that he was worried. I got up from my chair that I was sitting in next to the exam table rex was sitting on and gently rubbed his back happy that I was met with a more happy reaction than what I had gotten before. Finally Kix came back into the room with a data pad in his hand and a confused look on his face.

Rex's P.O.V

So far this morning has not been going all that great, from waking up to being sick in from of Cody and now to having to wait on these results from Kix, the only good part was that through this all he has been there beside me even after I snapped at him about helping me out of my armor. I really did not mean to but I just felt like I could not stop myself from snapping at him, I instantly regretted it afterwards. After a long time of waiting Kix finally came in with a data pad in hand and a confused look on his face. "I just got the results" he stated "I am just trying to figure this out though" he went on " you have an increase of hormones including estrogen which should not even be in your system at this level" he said. I took all this information in tryin to come up with a explanation for it all. " all these results and your symptoms are pointing to one solution and there is no way that it could be true" he said placing the data pad down on the counter. "what is it" answered Cody, who was thankfully still rubbing my back. " Everything points to our Captain here being pregnant" he said. I look to his face looking for any sign that he was joking, I saw none, "Thats not possible" Cody answered for me, I was really glad he was here. "I still want to preform a scan on him to see for sure" Kix said pulling out an ultrasound machine from the corner, I didn't know we had those on board. 'how could this be happening' 'is this even possible' 'is it even healthy' 'will I be able to carry it' 'how will it come out' 'will Cody leave me now' these questions were going through my head. Speaking of Cody "Hey" he said kneeling down to look at my face. "its going to be fine, we will get through this" he said trying to assure me.

"Alright rex just lay back, this gel might be cold" Kix said helping Cody to guide me back to lie down on the exam table. I don't know why but ever since he said 'pregnant' I just felt paralyzed in place. I was out of my petrified state as soon as the cold gel was placed on my stomach, seriously does he keep that stuff in a freezer. I twitched and yelped which also got Cody's attention, he quickly was rubbing my arm and and took my hand in his. He placed the wand on the gel and immediately the screen lit up with a holo of my inside organs. "alright I do see a slight adnormality" he narrated pointing to the screen I felt Cody's grip on my hand tighten. Kix moved the wand over to get a better look and what we saw was shocking. Floating around in what looked like a small bubble appeared to be a small human being. We were all shocked and speechless and we just stared at it for good minute. Finally Kix broke the ice by switching a switch on the machine and instantly the room filled with a swooshing noise. " well congrats you two looks like you are going to be parents" he said still looking a little shocked.

 **Well there you go what do you think? Should I continue or not? Please leave a review and let me know :) lots of unanswered questions…..**


End file.
